


Level of Concern

by Killnbunny



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cousin Incest, F/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killnbunny/pseuds/Killnbunny
Summary: Constantin had always loved his fair cousin, but, had never felt it was appropriate to act on his feelings. When his father decides to exile him to Tir Fradee, Constatin can't help but to count his blessings. Him and Fiona alone to govern an island far from courtier rules and expectations? This may be his one and only chance to "convince" Fiona De Sardet that she has feelings for him as well.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet, Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. Constantin's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> First story on this site, be gentle. I know my work isn't the best edited.

She was always there for him. Ever since he could begin to remember, Fiona had been pulling him out the fires he had set for himself.

His fair cousin. His, only in his dreams.

Constantin knew he relied on her steadfast support too much. He was afraid if he showed that he was able to stand on his own she would abandon him. Her indifference was a much more unbearable thought than her pity. He could use her pity just to keep her near.

He couldn't help himself but to be thoroughly entranced by her. His fair cousin. She was so strong. She was strong in every way he knew a person could be strong. He saw the way people would leer at her when they didn't realize the cousins could see them. He would always defend her in the only way he could. She would calmly go about her way, it wasn't her way to allow anyone to see her falter.

No, she would wait until nightfall when she thought she was alone to finally cry. She waited until she felt safe to drop that diplomatic mask she wore for everyone else. Too many nights Constantin spent consoling his cousin. He felt a sort of privilege when she finally let him in. He would hold her close to his chest, where he could cage her in the only affection he knew she would accept from him. He relished the feeling of her long strands of red hair flowing through his fingers. He cherished the different, but, completely her, roughness of her birthmark on her face.

His strong cousin would lie in his arms for hours until she would rise up again, recharged it would seem. She would wipe her tears away, take his hands in hers and smile at him. It grieved and amazed him at the same time how fast she could put her “Lady De Sardet” guise back up again.

In truth, he loved the nights he would hear hear her cry from his balcony. He would listen for it and jump to her balcony, their rooms were next to each others'. After consoling her, they would stay awake till nearly dawn and talk. Simply talk. It was in those talks that they came to understand each other as if they were of one mind. He lived to talk to her. His only friend in a sea of sycophants and plotters. His sword and shield against the world.

He loved her. Loved her in a way he was taught cousin's shouldn't love each other. He knew he couldn't bet on her ever loving him the same way. She was far too perfect to slip up in such a way. He figured even if she did come to care for him too, she would bury her feelings under the impression that it was simple familial affection. There was no way she would hurt her mother with such idle fancies.

It was not unheard of in their family for cousins to marry, but, it was usually done in an effort to keep power consolidated to the congregation. Now, matches were made to expand the congregation's reach. New blood was needed to build the wealth of their empire. In truth, Constantin toyed with the thought of manipulating a match between them, but, the thought of his dear cousin being forced into a marriage, even with him, was too troubling to bear.

He resolved himself to loving her from mid distance. He would not be so far away she would forget him, but, not tarry close enough for her to grow uncomfortable in his presence.

He would go on and watch her lovers come and go. Each suitor would only want her for her beauty or her name, and, would leave him picking up the pieces. At, the same time he would stay her bumbling buffoon of a cousin, always useless without her. Useless was a part he played well. His father expected it, his mother assumed it. It benefited him to be the failure, he saw no reason to change.

He saw no reason, until his last meeting with his father. Exile. To Teer Fradee. With Fiona. Alone. With no one to impress or to disappoint, besides the inhabitants. It was a chance for them. A chance for him to further their relationship without the burden of society upon them. A chance for him to shed his mask of incompetence and show his fair cousin that they were strong together. He would show her they were nothing without each other.

She will learn to love him, as he loved her, he was sure. With Serene society far away, she would realize she loved him too. He would make her, or die trying.


	2. Jail break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ao3 people, thanks for the warm welcome! I honestly wasn't expecting any love for the little snippet I wrote. It's very humbling to see the nice comments from you. I'll do my best to answer everyone. still working out the kinks to posting here, so things might look a bit weird, and, i warn everyone again; I am not the best editor. Sorry, if the grammar gives you a brain hemmorhage ,or, something. Please, be gentle. Things are going to be slow to start, but, once we leave Serene I'ma make things spicier.

Fiona De Sardet was ,above all, a diplomat. She felt that this was her calling and ingrained that persona into everything she did. Her talent wasn't unnoticed by her uncle, and, she figured that was why he decided to name her as legate of the congregation on Teer Fradee. That, or, no one else could handle poor Constantin. 

She held still for her last portrait to be painted on the continent, her iron will being the only thing keeping her excitement and anxiety in check. The man had been going for hours, as if there wasn't a ship waiting to take her far away from him and his evil brushes. 

“, Could you stand a little taller, just a tad?” He asked, once again pausing his work for something menial.

', I could fetch you a ladder, so you can get off my back,' She wanted to say.

“, Like this?” Was what she actually said, while attempting to will her body to growing a few more inches.

“, Yes, yes,” He nodded. “, Chin a bit lower. Gaze a bit to the right...YES, hold that pose,” The artist instructed.

', What a crackpot,' She thought, as the man created her face on canvas.

“, Just a few more minutes, you have such a singular face,” The man said to her great annoyance. 

He must mean her birthmark. He had been rather insistent on painting that side of her face even though she had nearly begged him to get her normal side. 

“, That was a compliment from my own mouth,” He said, as if that made anything better.

Fiona prayed to whatever god was out there to free her from this awful man. As if by divine providence, Mr. De Courcillon emerged from the door.

', There is a god,' Fiona internally commented.

“, You're still here?” Her teacher questioned.

“, We have nearly finished,” She said, but, didn't prepare herself to actually fight to complete the painting. “, Have you need of me master?” She all but leaped from her chair, eyes begging De Courcillon to assign her to any leftover task remaining. Hell, she would even load the ship if it meant being away from that dreadful man and his brushes.

“, You haven't forgotten we're setting sail today, have you?” He asked. 

“, Of course not,” She answered.

Mr De Courcillon gave her his “look”. The “look” meant trouble was afoot, and, it was best discussed away from prying ears. 

Fiona barely spared the awful man a look as she leaned in closer to the doorway to hear what was about to be said.

“, Your cousin is nowhere to be found,” Her teacher said. 

', Bloody hell, Constantin. What have you gotten yourself into now?' She thought, while simultaneously thanking him for saving her from the painter and his brushes.

', Oh, Constantin, what have you gotten yourself into now?' Constantin thought to himself as he realized he was not in the brothel below the tavern, snuggling into a familiar looking “escort's” bosom.

“, Oh, she's going to kill me, when she finds me,” He wailed out loud to no one.

“, Unless,” he said to himself, sitting up from the dirty cot he woke up on. “, Unless, I find myself out of this mess. I could get to the boat and pretend to have been waiting all this time! It would look like I was doing the right thing for once. Fiona would even be proud of me, for once”.

Feeling renewed, despite his mighty hangover, Constantin stood up to his feet. He was a man ready for action. He was ready to fight his way out of this dirty shack. As, soon as he found his sword, that is.


	3. Jail break, now?

Constantin had thought that he would have better luck in escaping than what he actually had. So far, none of the thugs had even come up here to see if he was still alive, let alone respond to his shouting. He should have known it would go this way. He couldn't do anything right. Fiona was going to be so disappointed. She was probably going to make him quit drinking, again.

He supposed all he could do was wait for his cousin to ,once again, come to his rescue. Wait, and, sip from this bottle of wine conveniently left on the desk....

two hours later.....

“, He that drinks is immortal. He that drinks is immortal, and can never decay. For wine still supplies!”

De Sardet and Kurt hadn't been on the search long when they heard his voice from an alley. She had been cleaning up after Constantin for most of her life, that mostly meant finding him drunk, accosted, and/or kidnapped for a sizable ransom. Seems this time would be all three.

“, If you had any idea who I am...OPEN UP, imbeciles. I have a ship to catch!” She heard her cousin shout.

“, That sounds like Constantin. It's coming from the floor above,” Kurt said.

“, Sounds as if he's locked up. Again,” Fiona said.

“, And it looks like they're expecting company,” Kurt sneered at the bandits guarding the warehouse. “, Be careful, the slightest itchy word to these brutes will have them drawing blades to scratch it.”

“, Negotiation may be the solution, as you say, this breed of brutes won't spit on ransom money. But, I loathe to ransom my own cousin back to me. Perhaps we could sneak in?” She suggested.

“, Sounds good to me. Better than giving half a coin to these seedy fellows,” Kurt approved of his student.

Fiona nodded and scoped the layout of the area. It seemed most of the thugs were guarding the front of the building, leaving the back entrance vacant. They must have locked it, thinking that a simple lock on the door would keep anyone else out.

Fiona hid a small smirk. They weren't counting on her. She fished out her lock pick and began to lead Kurt down the ladder to the back door. Once there, she found no lock. Testing the door, she found it was blocked.

“, Damn,” She swore under her breath.

“, Plan 'b', Green-blood?” Kurt said, pointing to a weak looking part of the wall.

“, Perfect, Kurt. But, we'll have to move quick once inside. The blast will call down any reinforcements to us. Take cover, my friend,” She said, pulling a grenade from her belt.

With an arm over her face, and feet ready to jump in, she tossed the bomb. Only giving the smoke a mere second to settle, Fiona made her start into the building. Kurt was immediately at her side, watching her back as she began scanning the room for anything useful in freeing Constantin. Seeing nothing of use, she proceeded into each room to perform the same procedure until they came across a key she suspected of being the one she would need.

“, How kind of the bastards to leave it out for us,” Kurt said.

“, We'll have to send them a charcuterie basket,” Fiona replied.

“, We'll be having no time for that, Little lady. Let's go,” Kurt said, gesturing to the last door they hadn't tried.

Constantin was beginning to pace his cell, when he heard a lock in the door. He looked around for a weapon, only to find one in his wine bottle. Such a waste.

“, Well, this, has been monumentous, gentlemen, but, I have more important things to attend to,” He began, as he raised the bottle in a mock toast. “ An island to govern, treaties to sign, riches to expedite, and, a demanding father...TO IMPRESS!” the last part being said as he chucked the bottle at whoever was coming through the door.

He followed up with driving his forearm into the neck of his would be assailant and forcing them up against the wall.

“, Constantin, it's me!” He heard the only voice that could deescalate his anxiety in any given situation.

The merchant price couldn't hide his happiness at seeing her.

“, My fair cousin! Ah, my lucky star! Always there to pull me out of my fires,” He said, removing his arm from her neck to pull her into the tightest hug his drunken self could manage.

His heart soared when he heard her begin to giggle, but, fell again when she met his embrace with an almost awkward pat on the back. She only ever shied from his touch in public, or, when- he desperately tried to hold in a gag when he spotted the man- Kurt was near. He couldn't understand what his cousin saw in him to seek the mercenary's company when they no longer need it.

“, I do what I can, dear cousin,” She said, her laughter melting away to a stern look on her face.

Ah, yes, he was in trouble...

“, You're father wasn't pleased by your absence this morning,” Fiona chastised.

He fell behind at the mention of his father. His father who couldn't even look his son in the eye unless he was beating, or, berating him.

“, Have you ever seen him happy about anything when it comes to me? You know what he thinks of me,” He reminded her.

Fiona had a relationship with his father that he would always be slightly jealous of. The man almost acted as if it was Fiona who was to be his successor. Constantin thought that was to be some days, that he would end up a victim of his mother's assassinations. His dear Fiona was so perfect. He couldn't hold it against her when anyone could see what he saw, even if it meant she would be gifted the things he had always had to fight for.

“, I know he cares about you. In his own way. He appointed you governor, didn't he?” She tried to comfort him.

Constantin scoffed. She couldn't help not knowing the truth, he did everything in his power to shield her of his father's abuse. Fiona only knew of his father's coldness. He never let her know where his bruises came from. He always put it off on court bullies, she knew their cruelty enough through her own experiences to believe that they would harm the merchant prince. It always did amuse him when she would attack them in his defense. Fiona would always win, either in combat or her own political machinations. It was almost arousing to watch, even if they didn't deserve her punishments.

“, He's ridding himself of a source of constant disappointment,” He said.

But, Fiona would have none of it. “, Well, we'll just have to prove him wrong, then. Let us be off,” She said as she lead them to search for his clothes.


	4. Departure

Constantin loved watching Fiona work. She was a complete master at the art of diplomacy. It was his father's greatest gift to him, sending Fiona as legate. He knew he would never be able to govern effectively without her. 

Everywhere their little group went on their last day in Serene they helped heal the tears caused by the various societies that lived on their little continent. 

Between religious bigots and unethical scientists, it seemed as if Fiona could wave her delicate hand and soothe the tension of the land. She had damned near literally done so to the angry mob outside the inn. She was so amazing, he paled in comparison. 

His lucky star. He couldn't help but to feel slightly inferior to her, so he kept quiet for most of their activities. Well, that reason, and, he was still recovering from his hangover.

Constantin didn't fully perk back up until their final task; Finding young Jonah for their captain Vasco. He had an instant dislike for the Naut, born from the way he raked his eyes over his cousin's body as he corrected her verbiage. He could tell his cousin disliked his pettiness, so, he let it go. The sailor was no threat to his plans for this voyage, so, he let his excitement show. He even readily helped his cousin track the boy down, especially when he found that they had something in common; parents who had little concern for their happiness, as long as it suited their plots. 

He couldn't help but feel slightly obligated to help the boy. His own father had something to do with his 'sale' to the Nauts. Constantin truly believed the Fontaines only kidnapped Jonas back to be some sort of pawn in the game of politics. 

“, Pardon me, my lady, but, I've more to inquire of you,” His cousin asked the noblewoman. 

The woman was visibly losing her patience. “, If you would be so courteous, I would like you to leave. I have told you all that I had to say when you were here earlier.”

', Five, four, three, two, one,' Constantin mentally counted down the seconds until Fiona unleashed her angry 'De Sardet' at Lady Fontaine. He could barely contain his laughter, and, his stony visage was only hanging on by a thread. 

Fiona folded her arms and unleashed a glare that could destroy a thousand suns. She was dignified fury when she felt as if one was attempting to make a fool of her.

“, Come now, stop lying to my face. Jonas was taken away, against his will by armed men. You've all but admitted to it to me earlier. You and your husband traded your son for wealth and status, and you were unable to conceive another child. Now that you're too old to bear a child, you want the one you gave away for a postage stamp back to keep your money in your bloodline. It never even occurred to you that he already has a family in the Nauts, you want your pawn back,” She seethed. 

“, That is not true! Completely false! he-”

“, Enough. With every word, you take one step closer to a prison cell,” His cousin interrupted.

“, Prison? And, on what charges? Bringing a son home to his mother? You would be so low,” Lady Fontaine accused.  
Fiona squinted her eyes at the woman's reaching claims. “, Kidnapping. Whether the boy was born to you , or, not. Jonas is a Naut now. A Naut you have kidnapped and locked up. In the eyes of the law, you have committed a crime, and, you are putting the entire Congregation at great risk.”

Lady Fontaine eyes glazed over in fear “, I beg of you, your Excellency! Have mercy on a poor mother who is looking only to recover her child! We didn't kidnap our own son! You can ask him yourself, if you need to be convinced.”

Fiona allowed the woman a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “, I need only for you to tell me where he is. Whatever the outcome, my lady, you will likely never see me at your door again.”

Lady Fontaine nodded “, He's in our warehouse, near the coin guard plaza, next to the canal. Once you have heard his account, you will see the tragedy in our predicament and help us.”

', That is a stretch,' Constantin thought. 

He was damn near ready to arrest the woman where she stood, but, once again, Fiona proved herself to be ever levelheaded. It must have taxed her greatly to walk away, he could tell she was just as angry as he was. 

As soon as they were outside, walking towards the warehouses, Fiona's shoulders fell. 

Constantin was about to comfort her, for what exactly he did not know. Everything had went as well as it could have up there. 

“, You had no choice, Greenie. She was lying and we need to find that boy,” Kurt beat him to it, even guessing as to why Fiona was upset.

“, I dislike threatening people. Even if they are liars and cheats. I should have found another way,” She admitted. 

Constantin was almost floored. She was upset at getting the information needed to save that boy? Upset she threatened a criminal, in his eyes? Just when he had thought his fair cousin could be no purer, she showed him yet another reason why this world didn't deserve her. 

Moreover, what right did Kurt have to be the one to soothe her worries? To play at knowing his own cousin better than he did? Kurt had been overstepping his bounds ever since he learned he would be following the cousins to Teer Fradee. He would need to be retaught his station if Constantin was going to allow him to follow his cousin everywhere once the voyage was done. Captain of his guard or not, Kurt was their servant and had no right to be speaking to his cousin with such familiarity. 

An even worse blow to his heart, Fiona didn't seem to mind. She even seemed to welcome the mercenary's words of comfort for a second. 

“, Let us be off. I am ready to return Jonas to his family and be done with this cursed place,” She said and lead them on.

It turned out that the Naut boy was indeed kidnapped. What. A. Shock. That was.  
While he was ready to storm the place with the 'Valiant' Kurt, his cousin quelled his over-eagerness and completed their quest with not a drop of bloodshed. 

“, My cabin boy, Jonas, is back on ship,” The captain, Vasco, said to Fiona when they made it back to the docks. He was once again eyeing her figure, but, this time it wasn't completely lecherous. 

It had seemed that Fiona had earned the Naut's respect over this affair. 

“, I have you to thank for it, I imagine,” Vasco said, meeting his cousin's eyes for probably the first time since they met. 

Fiona looked down solemnly for a second, before meeting the captain with an almost chastising look.

“, You do. Although it is a rather sad affair, for Jonas,” She said.

“, Oh? The boy is home with his family. I'd say, the lad should be relieved,” The captain tried to level with her.

“, And he is, captain, that I understand. But, the trade of children to inflate your numbers is barbaric. I care nothing for the boy's birth parents, I care about the sadness I heard in his voice when he spoke of saying goodbye to his mother. A mother he has a right to know, despite being sold by her. I hope the Naut's will one day abandon such practices for favor of older volunteers,” She argued.

“, Look, Tempest, I see your problem with sea-gifted Nauts,” The man had a barely contained anger in his voice. “, But, I don't make these kinds of deals. I don't barter with lives on my ship. I only use what I am given. I can plot a course, but, nobody can tell the wind what to do. Jonas was better off not knowing.”

“, I'll agree to disagree,” Fiona glared. 

“, I do thank you. I didn't think a woman as highborn as you would go to so much trouble for a cabin boy she didn't know. Your actions bring you honor,” Vasco said, sharing a grateful look with her that lasted too long for Constatin's liking.

It was then that Constantin decided to cut the tension growing between them. 

“, Hate to break this up, BUT,” He began, facing his cousin with an earnest look. “, Are we finally ready? Can we weigh anchor?”

Fiona looked at the captain once more. “, Are we ready to depart, Captain?”

He nodded. “, We should be able to set sail with the tide, as agreed upon. Follow me.”

Captain Vasco began making his way to his ship, the nobles and Kurt following behind. 

“, I am so eager to discover Teer Fradee. My Isle. My new city,” Constantin could no longer contain himself. 

It was finally time to depart. No more waiting, no more tasks.   
“, You'll need to arm yourself with patience, dear cousin. The voyage will be long, I've been told the trip lasts months. You'll have to find some way to contain all of...this,” She said, gesturing to all of him. 

“, My whole body?”

“, Yes. All of it,” Fiona laughed. 

', Can't see how I can do that with you being so tempting. There will be no one holding me back on the ship.' He thought.

He had planned on wooing her aboard the Naut ship, or, at least sowing the seed of temptation in her. No longer weighed down by expectations of propriety, and, relaxed Naut laws regarding incest, he had also planned for if he were to be successful. His “special” trunk was among the first things he made sure was packed away on the loading dock.

“, They say the place is full of gigantic creature. Some as big as buildings!” Kurt mentioned, always the interrupter.

“, That's right, I heard a rumor the Nauts even brought one back in one of their ships,” Constantin replied. He had heard that over his numerous pints last night. 

“, I doubt that. The Nauts are strange, but, they're not idiots,” Kurt scoffed. 

Not even a minute later, they were paused by a sailor shouting from one of the ships in dock. 

“, THE BEAST HAS AWOKEN!” He cried to Vasco. 

“, Not idiots, you say, Kurt,” Fiona said, hand on her pistol.

“, Those conniving, piss distilling, bridge building liars! The creature was supposed to be out for days! They'll pay for this!” Captain Vasco could be heard shouting beside them.

'If looks could kill, the creature will be no problem,' Constantin thought, feeling suddenly afraid of the man. 

The ship's side shook from the blows of whatever beast was trapped inside. 

“, What the hell manner of cargo are you transporting!” Kurt said, trying to place himself in front of his two noble charges. 

“,HELP! We need ropes! We must contain it! Help,” they heard from the ship. 

Whatever was inside was close to breaking free. Constantin feeling brave in the moment stepped forward first. He hated the Naut's and their captain, but, he didn't want to see anyone die today. 

“, Come, now. Let's lend them a hand,” He said to his companions. 

Brave words spoken from a coward. 

The monster chose that moment to burst from the ship. It was a creature neither of the cousins had ever seen, and Constantin quickly found himself frozen and cowering before it, trying to shield his head. He peered meekly at the gigantic beast. It looked as if wooden antlers were growing out of it's large head. He could see metal spiked driven into it's arms, a pitiful attempt to keep him subdued. 

In his examinations, he didn't notice the mast of the ship breaking away and falling in their direction. Didn't realize, until he felt his cousins strong grip throw him out of the way, only for the mast to nearly hit her.

“, Fiona!!” He cried, as the beast threw the wood off of him.

He met Fiona's eyes briefly before she leaped to her feet shouting “, Kurt, Captain! Keep my cousin safe.”

Despite her plea, the captain was out for himself. Kurt was the one to force him away from the dock, while his cousin began tossing all manner of traps out in an effort to control the beasts movements.

Fiona in a fight was something to behold. A master technician, skilled swordsmen, and peerless in shooting, not many could best her even on her worst day. Normally, Constantin would have been more concerned for the offending party, but, this wasn't some thug he was sure she could mop the floor with.

', Not her. Not her. Not her,' he begged whatever god would listen after he saw her being thrown across the dock as if she were an insect. 

Kurt was using all his strength to keep the young prince down, to the point to mercenary had him in a hold. When this was over, Kurt was going to be punished. He should be down there protecting Fiona, not him. 

“, Get up, Fiona! Please, for all that is good, get up!!” He shouted at her. 

To his relief, she rose again, this time looking more angry than fearful. She shot out her hand and cast the creature in stasis, a rare display of her magical talents. She normally hated using magic, said it made her feel cold inside, but, she still kept up with her skills. Times like these, it came in handy. 

She ran under the beast's belly as it was frozen, slicing a long wound down it's belly, and rolled away as it regained it's movement. With her nose now gushing blood, and surely a concussion, she continued the fight. Dancing away from it's blows, letting off gunshots when it slowed, and striking with her sword when the time was right, Constantin stood in awe of her. 

“, What a woman. Is she seeing anybody?” The Naut captain asked as Fiona back flipped away from one of her traps, so the beast could get caught in it. 

“, Are you fucking serious?” Kurt said, saying what was on both their minds. “, You should be down there, helping, you bloody coward!”

Vasco didn't even have the grace to look ashamed. “, Looms like she's handling things down there just fine.” 

He motioned down to the dock, where Fiona had the beast down on it's belly. She was staring down into it's eyes, seeing in them he couldn't from where he was standing. Finally, she lifted her pistol and shot it, straight between it's eyes. 

The trio were running down to meet her, before the creature even fell. 

“, Green-blood! How do you fare?” Kurt made it to her first.

“, Fine, fine. It is dead,” She calmed him down. 

“, Are you wounded?” Kurt said trying to examine her. 

Fiona pulled away, as her cousin came into sight. “, I am well enough. Your lessons have proven effective.”

Kurt continued to marvel at the creature, while Fiona finally felt the pain from her hit. Constantin saw her hold her middle as he rushed to her side. 

“, Fiona! What a fight, you were illustrious,” He said, gathering her arm over his shoulders to help her carry her weight. “, Are you hurt?” He whispered, know she would be too prideful to say so out loud.

“, I am fine, dear cousin. Maybe, just need to catch my breathe. Help me when we board? I have no wish to delay our journey further,” She whispered back. 

“, Of course,” He said, letting her rest her hands on her knees to gather air. 

“, I am not of the same mind, though, cousin. I have the feeling the beast was already weakened. I did nothing more than finish it off,” She said, striking fear into Constantin's heart again.

“, So, what does a man gotta do to get that kind of attention from you, my lady?” They heard Vasco finally pipe up. 

Constantin was about to berate the man, before his cousin beat him to it. 

“, If that's the kind of attention you're after, Captain, you're well on your way,” She said, trying to hide her breathlessness. 

Vasco only smirked at her, before bowing theatrically. “, Madam, gentlemen, this way.” 

Constantin stayed beside Fiona as she walked slowly to the ship. She would not limp, nor would she allow herself to be carried, but, Constantin would not leave her behind. 

Once finally there, the two cousins let out a loaded breathe of relief. Fiona gave him a smile of reassurance and a gentle nudge and he was jumping onto the deck, spinning around. 

“, Your cousin's enthusiasm is most impressive,” Vasco said to Fiona, as he gave her a hand on board.

“, This journey is his long awaited chance to prove his worth. He has a...demanding father,” She told the captain. 

“, More likely he's just happy to be free of this hornet's nest,” Kurt stated.

“, I definitely know I am, that's certain,” Fiona said, moving to watch her cousin bask in his own energy. 

The two met each others eyes as Vasco was heard barking orders at his crew. This was their chance for a great many things, but, most importantly, it was their first and maybe only chance at happiness.

Constantin knew he could convince her that her happiness was only possible entwined with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided I'm gonna be leaving pop culture references all over this thing. Think of it as an Easter egg hunt and let me know which ones y'all can spot. Have fun, lovely ao3 people.


	5. Sailing for adventure on the big, blue, wet thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter, probably gonna have another Monday. Storms a coming and i won't have anything else to do lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I'm starting school, the chapters are gonna slow down. I'll try to do a chapter a week, but, that might not happen like that. Y'all might get two chapters this week, there's a storm coming my way Monday. Not gonna have anything to do, but write lol. Also, y'all stay safe out there. Time's are getting really rough out there.

Sleeping arrangements aboard the ship would be tight unless you were the captain or De Sardet. Constantin had immediately requested they be shown to their quarters. To her annoyance, she had learned that she unknowingly kicked an officer out of his cabin. Apparently, she was too delicate to sleep in a hammock.

The two cousins didn't allow Serene a moment more of their attention, other than Fiona sparing the palace one last sad glance for her mother.

Once they were brought to Fiona's cabin, Constantin dismissed the cabin boy and all but slammed the door behind him.

", You put on a good show, Fiona, but, you can't shun me away forever," He said, still facing the door.

She knew he would eventually haggle her over her injury. Rolling her eyes, she began to undress her top half until she winced from the pain of trying to lift her arms higher than her chest.

Constantin must have heard the change in her breathing. ", Do you need any help?"

", No-" She began, but, realized the futility of her rejection. 

Constantin wasn't going anywhere until he was sure she was on the mend. 

", It's the shirt that's left. I can't seem to be able to bring it up," She caved. 

", sit on the bed, facing the wall. tell me when you are ready," Constantin said from his post, turned away from her.

She obeyed, tucking her arms in through the sleeves and running her hand under her shirt to shyly cover her small breasts.

", I'm ready," She said, head turned to face her cousin.

Constantin turned, frown still present on his face. He had always been dour when she got hurt, but, then again, so did Fiona. 

", Dearest Fiona, what have I told you about risking yourself for me?" He said, tugging her shirt off. ", Does my father not pay men like Kurt to do my saving for me?"

He began running his hands over her torso, checking for anything broken. His sharp intake of air told her it wasn't looking pretty.

", Hush now, Constantin. It wasn't just you that needed protecting, and I was the one who moved first-ow!" She hissed as Constantin touched a particularly tender spot on her rib cage. 

", Apologies, fair cousin."

", Is it bad?" She asked.

", No, sweetling, just bruised. Nothing was broken, and, you said you found no internal bleeding in your own examination?" His hands stilled against her back, warm despite him wearing gloves all day in the Serene heat.

", None that my magic could feel. Or, it was so minor my healing potions fixed it," She said. Breathing a sigh of relief. ", Well, Dr. D'orsay, what is the verdict? Will I live?"

", Oh, maybe. If you follow my treatment exactly as I say, you shall live a full and complete life," He chuckled. 

Dr. D'orsay was a joke they made up when Constantin took up the study of healing with Fiona. He was well suited to the practice of natural medicines, they joked that they would one day run away to found a clinic in the countryside. The merchant prince delivering babies and curing common colds? What a sight her poor Constantin would be without his finery, food, and entourage. 

", And, what will your treatment be, good doctor?"

Constantin pulled her blankets around her front, so she could lay down and rest comfortably.

", Bed rest, body massages, a bottle of laudanum, magic and...." He paused for dramatic effect.

", And? And, what, Constantin?"

", And, backgammon. Play one game each day, with that dashing handsome cousin of yours. Is he still single by the way?" He said mirthfully.

Fiona smiled at his childishness that so complimented her serious nature. 

", In all seriousness, stay here and rest. I'll see to it that no one bothers you and that you've been fed. You'll need to keep your strength up to heal yourself. All things going well, you should be healed in a day or two," Constantin leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

", Please, though, Fiona, you need not act as my shield any longer. I am no longer a child, and, the rules of the Continent no longer apply," He said, taking her hand.

He was a man now, Fiona could see that. Constantin was a fine man, now, indeed, but, did her cousin stop to think that she loved being his shield? Constantin had always been there for her when she was made to be an outcast at court. He was her rock on which she fell upon and wept when the currants threatened to sweep her away so she could drown in her own despair. She couldn't be the same for him, she was too emotionally weak. 

", That all is well and true, you may have no more need of me as anything other than your legate. But, have you ever thought that I might need you?" She said.

It was hard to render Constantin speechless, Fiona was one of the few that could do such a feat. Her poor cousin simply stared at her with a look of shock she couldn't understand. Perhaps he never quite spared her a thought beyond cleaning up his messes, but, he had to realize she was quite attached to him. 

", Think on it, cousin. I don't wish to be discarded the second we make landfall," She turned and closed her eyes, willfully ignoring her cousin so she could sleep.


End file.
